


Dreams and Nightmares

by Shymerc



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: The Catch (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Nightmares, stubborn idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shymerc/pseuds/Shymerc
Summary: Prompt: Margot having a nightmare.





	Dreams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages, but I finally got it done. To the sweet anon that asked for mardan❤

It was the sharp elbow in his side that woke Danny up from sleep, a small annoyed groan escaping him but it was the sound of Margot’s panicked panting that made his eyes shoot open in concern.

She was writhing beside him, trapped somewhere in a nightmare as Danny quickly sat up, reached for her.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” his voice soft as he gently shook her shoulder, stirring her from sleep.

Disoriented she finally opened her eyes, sat up and instantly reached for her gun.

“It’s okay,” Danny repeated again in a calm voice, moving closer to her, one hand on her shoulder blades and the other resting against the heated skin of her arm.  “You were dreaming.”

“I– They were–” she tried, still caught somewhere between sleep and reality, not quite with him yet.

“It’s okay. I’m here, Margot,” Danny reassured, eyes searching hers in the darkness of the suite, rubbing up and down her back.

She was breathing heavily still, eyes wide and hand clasped around the cool metal of the gun on her nightstand but she was slowly blinking the world into reality, the haze of the dream clearing.

“Margot.”

Turning her head at the soft mention of her name, she met his warm eyes. He was staring at her, illuminated by the faint light of the city escaping through the curtains, unharmed. The grip on the gun softened until she let go completely, willed her heart to stop beating so frantically as relief washed over her so completely she almost couldn’t breathe.

“It was only a dream,” Danny reassured as her shoulders slumped down and she fell back down onto the bed, eyes squeezed shut.

He followed, resting his head on his hand and propped up on his elbow. She was calmer now as he continued to rub down her arm, little soothing patterns.

“You’re safe.”

Brows crinkling together at his words she sighed, a sadness to her blue eyes when she finally opened them and met his gaze again. In her dream, it was him that hadn’t been.

“Danny–”

And he knew what she was going to say already, could read it plainly in her pained expression.

“No, I mean it, Margot.”

A small smile tugged at her lips but she refused to let it part her lips. This stubborn man, he never gave up.

“Darling, that’s very sweet but it’s not that simple.”

“I know that, but I still choose you and everything that entails.”

He had saved her from death more than once and was more than capable of taking care of himself, but the dream had been so _real_ that for a second when she woke up– Pushing the thoughts out of her mind she sighed in defeat, allowed him to pull her into a warm embrace. Danny held her close, arms wrapped protectively around her, planting gentle kisses on the crown of her head.

“Thank you for being so stubborn,” she whispered against this skin and shifted impossibly closer, draped a leg over his. The chuckle that left him vibrated through his chest as Margot listened to his heartbeat. She fell asleep to the steady sound hoping that there would never come a day when someone took that soothing beat away from her.


End file.
